


Desperate

by dicksupdeansbutt



Series: Jared's Twink [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Jared, Exhibitionism, Humiliation kink, Jensen in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panties Kink, Phone Sex, Sub Jensen, Vibrators, everything's going on in this one, fluffy aftercare, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksupdeansbutt/pseuds/dicksupdeansbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets Jensen completely horny and needy before he goes out to work but doesn't let him come. Jensen has to spend the whole day in panties and a cock ring and do all the things Jared tells him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

Jensen wakes up with a cock inside him. This is a fairly common occurrence now, since Jared has to leave early for work but he can't leave the house without fucking his boy at least once. Jensen certainly isn't complaining.

He stretched his arms above his head before opening his eyes and smiling up at his boyfriend. Jared is thrusting deep into him, but he increases his pace once he realises that Jensen is awake.

"Morning baby," Jared leaned down and kisses his twink's soft plump lips.

"Mmmm, morning Daddy," Jensen watches with satisfaction as Jared's eyes darken at his words.

"Fuck Jensen," he begins pounding into him full force now, making Jensen groan and grab hold of Jared's arms to anchor himself.

"You're always so tight in the morning," Jared says, eyes wild with arousal. "Even after fucking you the night before. Fuck, such a tight little hole."

"Mmm," Jensen replies coherently.

Jared leans down and begins sucking his boy's nipples, making him moan loudly. He alternates between sucking and biting before pulling back to admire the flushed red nubs. Then he sees Jensen's leaking cock and grins, wrapping his hand round it and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Jensen throws his head back, moaning in pleasure. This is definitely the best way to wake up in the morning.

The feel of his balls slapping against Jensen's pert little ass is always enough to send Jared over the edge and he comes hard inside his boy's ass. He gasps, kissing Jensen hard and possessively and Jensen's squirming beneath him.

"Please, please, I'm so close," Jensen moans. Jared continues to stroke his cock, his own softening cock still buried in Jensen's ass. He begins sucking and biting Jensen's nipples again, waiting until he's moaning and whining incoherently, and his cock is red and leaking all over his chest.

Then he pulls away. "I gotta go to work, baby."

Jensen gasps, staring up at him. "But, I'm so close -"

"I can't be late, you know that Jensen." Jared puts on his stern face.

Jensen blinks up at him. "Daddy, please -"

Jared shakes his head, spanking Jensen's ass once. "Don't try that with me. I'll just spank you for making me late."

Jensen gives a tiny smirk. "That wouldn't be a bad thing..."

Jared smiles back and for a moment Jensen thinks he's won, especially when Jared leans forward and kisses him. He wraps his arms around Jared's neck, kissing back just how Jared likes it in an attempt to make him stay, make him miss work and just stay in bed with him all day -

"I need to get dressed baby," Jared murmurs.

Jensen sighs. "And you'll take care of me afterwards?"

Jared kissed him softly. "Of course."

Jensen lets his arms fall away and Jared climbs off the bed. Jensen watches him get dressed; he knows Jared is ridiculously hot naked, but seeing him in a suit, well it definitely does something to him. It teases at what's underneath, the strong toned muscles, and if everything is proportionate - Jensen knows the envious looks he gets when he goes out with his boyfriend. Everyone knows his boyfriend must have a huge cock. And the only ass it goes in is Jensen's.

Jared glances at the clock and climbs back onto the bed, now fully dressed. It makes Jensen feel even more naked and he whines, his cock flushed with arousal.

Jared kneels between his legs and takes Jensen's cock in his mouth in one go. Jensen cries out, trying to buck his hips up but Jared holds them down. He sucks his cock hard and Jensen closes his eyes, overwhelmed by how fucking good it feels.

"Oh God, Jared, Daddy, please, I'm gonna -" he cries out as he feels his orgasm right there, just one more suck -

Jared pulls away and Jensen lets out a frustrated cry. He reaches down to jerk himself off but Jared bats his hand away, his own hand going to Jensen's cock. Jensen watches both horrified and aroused as his dom fastens a cock ring around the base of his hard leaking dick.

"Jared -" he gasps out. They'd talked this particular scene through but Jensen hadn't been expecting it now, this morning. But Jared knew how Jensen liked to be surprised by when they do their scenes, so he'd reasoned Jensen would be on board with this one.

Jared pulls Jensen up so he's sitting against the headboard. He kneels in front of him and takes something else out of his pocket. Jensen swallows hard. A new pair of panties, purple satin with a lacy trim. Jensen's cock jerks and he whines as the cock ring holds off his orgasm.

"Here's what's going to happen," Jared tells him, fingers touching his chin so Jensen is forced to keep eye contact. "You're going to put on the panties. I'm going to go to work. You'll go about your normal day, and I'll phone you and ask how you're getting on."

Jensen doesn't reply and Jared frowns, concerned. "Jensen, what's your safeword?"

"Dallas," he stutters out.

"Do you need to use it?" Jared asks seriously.

Jensen blinks and then shakes his head. Jared kisses his forehead. "Alright. You can safeword out whenever you need to, alright? That's what it's there for."

Jensen nods; Jared knows that he knows it, but sometimes he needs reminding.

"Good boy," Jared kisses him properly this time, smiling as Jensen melts into him. "Put your panties on and then come and get some breakfast, I need to be going soon."

Jensen picks the panties up with shaking fingers as Jared climbs off the bed and leaves the room. He always leaves Jensen alone to put panties on, so he can admire him when Jensen's completely happy with how they look.

Jensen is actually glad for the cock ring when he sees himself in the mirror - he'd have come all over them otherwise. The panties show the bulge of his hard cock so well and fuck they're so soft and silky. Jensen whines; he's not going to last a full day in them, he's going to be far too aroused. And with the cock ring too... Fuck.

He adjusts his cock in his panties slightly before skipping through to the kitchen. Jared's sitting at the kitchen table and Jensen leans over to get milk out of the fridge, showing off his pretty little ass. Maybe he can get Jared to fuck him again before he goes to work...

Jared's suddenly behind him, chuckling darkly as he runs his hands over Jensen's silk clad ass. Jensen moans and tries to move but Jared holds him down firmly.

"Thought you'd tease me, did you baby?" He says, rubbing Jensen's ass with strong, firm hands. Jensen can't fight back his moan. "Oh, Jensen, you've just made today _so_ much worse for yourself." Jared glances at the clock and lets out a sigh. "And look at that, I'm going to be late for work. What did I say I'd do, baby boy?"

"Sp-ank me," Jensen stutters out. That's all the warning he gets before Jared's hand is coming down on his ass, hard, and he's crying out. If it wasn't for the cock ring he would have come by now, but he can't and it's so frustrating, all he wants is to cry, or come, or both, he doesn't know -

Jared stops and rubs his ass soothingly. "There's cream next to the bed, sweetheart," he says, pulling Jensen up to face him. His face is streaked with tears and Jared feels his cock jump in his pants and groans. He can't do this now. "I really have to be going to work, Jensen. I'm really sorry."

Jensen follows him to the front door of their apartment and Jared pulls him in for a possessive kiss. Jensen moans beneath him. "I'll call, I promise. Be a good boy and I'll reward you so well later."

Jensen smiles and leans in for another kiss. "Yes Daddy, I'll be a good boy."

Jared chuckles affectionately. "I'll see you later."

Alone in the apartment, Jensen is hit by what he's doing. Worry claws at his chest and he sits down on the floor. What is he doing? He's sitting on their apartment floor, in a pair of purple panties and a cock ring, a fucking cock ring, stopping him from coming. His boyfriend is at work and won't be home until later.

He could text Jared and safeword out. Or ring him. Jared wouldn't mind, not one bit - in fact he'd probably apologise until he'd run out of breath for putting Jensen through it in the first place, and then worship him the whole night, doing whatever he could to make him feel better.

He could do that.

Or he could go along with this humiliating scene, keep the panties and the cock ring on, do exactly what Jared tells him to, make his dom proud. And he knows that he needs this. Needs to fall apart so Jared can put him back together again.

Jensen gets up off the floor and goes to get dressed to go out to the shops.

-

Jensen is convinced that the other people at the supermarket know what's going on. No one says or does anything, but he's hyper aware that maybe his panties are showing, or that they can see his rock hard leaking dick through his jeans. He tries to hold back his whimpers as his cock twitches, likely soaking his panties with more precome. They're so smooth and silky, so soft and good against his cock - without the cock ring he could have come from that feeling alone.

He's got most of the shopping they need when his phone rings. He jumps and takes it out of his pocket with shaking fingers.

"Hello baby," Jared voice makes him shiver.

"Hey," Jensen replies.

He can hear the frown in Jared's voice. "Where are you?"

"The supermarket," Jensen tries to act natural by putting more things in his trolley.

Jared chuckles low. "Bet everyone knows what a little slut you are, hmm? Bet they can see the panties and your cock through your jeans, bet they want to fuck you like the slut you are."

Jensen closes his eyes, trying to hide his uncontrollable arousal. "Jared please, not here -"

"No?" Jared pauses. "Go to the bathroom."

"But I've nearly got all the shopping," Jensen protestes.

"Leave it outside then. Just go to the bathroom." When Jensen starts to protest, he says more softly. "Come on baby, be a good boy for daddy."

Jensen lets out an involuntarily whimper and then he's pushing the trolley to outside the male toilets. He leaves it there and steps inside, legs shaking.

"Is it empty, Jensen?"

He looks at all the empty cubicles and the empty urinals. "Y-yes."

"Good boy. Now go into a cubicle for me and lock the door behind you."

Jensen obeys, fingers shaking as he pushes the catch across. He waits for Jared's next command, shaking more and more with need now he's alone with nothing except his dom's voice.

"Drop your jeans round your ankles." Jared orders. Jensen complies with a whimper, trying to hold in his cry as the zipper tugs painfully over his cock.

Jared tuts. "Are you alone Jensen?"

"Y-yes, I think so."

"Then I want to hear you baby. Hear all the slutty sounds you make."

Jensen whimpers again, his jeans now pooling round his ankles. His panties are a complete mess and he moans as he sees how soaked in precome they are.

Jared chuckles darkly, and it makes Jensen wild. "Have you made a mess of your panties baby? Want you to tell me how you look, tell Daddy what a mess you've made of his present."

Jensen whines, staring down at his panties, at his straining cock that's peeking over the waistband. "I'm so hard, Daddy, my cock is leaking so much -" He moans, watching another dribble of precome stain his purple panties. "There's so much precome Daddy, I'm so wet, god -"

"Mmm you sound beautiful, baby. I want you to stroke yourself through your panties, get even wetter for me."

Jensen reaches down with a shaking hand and begins to stroke himself, whining and whimpering. It feels so fucking good, but he can't come, he can't get off, he can only add to how frustrated he is already, fuck -

"Oh Jensen, you make such pretty noises for me. I bet everyone can hear you, hmm? Everyone can hear what a good little slut you are, jerking yourself off while your Daddy tells you what to do. Such a good little boy."

The praise mixed with humiliation is too much for Jensen and he's whining even louder than before. Jared knows how to push his buttons perfectly and he's so turned on, so desperate, so needy, he doesn't realise he's begging until Jared starts shushing him.

"Shh baby, you're okay. Are you too hard, baby boy? Does you cock hurt?"

Jensen whimpers an affirmation.

"You're still stroking yourself aren't you?" Jared's voice has a hint of warning and Jensen whimpers again as he picks the speed up to what it was before.

"Good boy," Jared growls. "I thought I was going to have to get you to spank your own cock then."

Jensen cries out, hips rutting forward. He could have come, he would have, if it wasn't for the fucking cock ring.

"Daddy," he whimpers brokenly. "Daddy, please -"

"Please what baby? You're gonna have to tell me what you want."

He whines. "Need to come Daddy, need to come so bad, I'm so hard -"

"Aw baby boy, I'm sorry," Jared sounds genuinely apologetic. "But I can't let you come without knowing how hard and needy you are. I need to see you."

Jensen cries out an intelligible protest. Tears are running down his cheeks now, from frustration and neediness and overstimulation. His cock hurts for so many reasons.

"Push your panties below your cock and balls, want you to look at yourself properly now."

Jensen struggles, his fingers are too shaky, he's too desperate to think properly, to co-ordinate doing this with only one hand, but he manages it eventually. His cock is red and leaking precome, his balls horribly tight. He moans as he sees the cock ring, the one thing stopping him from shooting his load all over the cubicle door.

"Think you should touch yourself again Jensen, you're making such pretty sounds."

Jensen makes a sound of protest but reaches down and begins stroking himself, crying out as he touches his own cock directly for the first time that day. Jared doesn't normally let him jerk himself off so this should be a privilege but it isn't, it hurts too much, it makes him too horny -

He freezes as the bathroom door opens, and he hears footsteps come in.

"Jensen?" There's worry in Jared's voice. "Are you okay?"

Jensen bites his lip, refusing to answer. Then Jared chuckles in his ear. "Has someone come in? You don't want them to hear you?"

Jensen can't answer, he won't. He hears the man's piss hitting the urinal. Hopefully he'll go soon -

"Want you to keep stroking yourself baby." Jensen fights back his protest. "I'll allow you not to make noise, but you have to keep stroking your pretty little dick."

Jensen face burns with humiliation as he reaches down and begins touching his cock again. He finds it so hard to be quiet, but he thinks he gets away with slightly louder breathing. His cock is so hard, its dark red now, precome dripping off his hand and he's fighting so hard to stiffle his whimpers and moans.

"Such a good boy, Jensen. Doing so well for me." Jared's praise fills him up but it doesn't help him hold his noises in. Thankfully he hears the footsteps retreating and the door opens and closes. He lets out a deep sigh of relief that turns into a moan as he allows himself to feel the pain-pleasure of stroking his orgasm denied cock.

"Are you alone now baby?" Jared asks.

"Yes, Daddy," Jensen replies, his voice completely broken.

"I want you to check."

"W-what?" Jensen manages to choke out.

"Open the door and step outside the cubicle. Check you're alone."

Jensen's cheeks flush even redder, his blush is probably rushing down his chest now. He's so turn on, so humiliated. "Daddy please -"

"Do you want a whipping when I get home, Jensen?" Jared's voice is firm and Jensen whimpers.

"No Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Now get outside that cubicle before I change my mind and spank you anyway."

Jensen has to shuffle because of his jeans round his ankles - his dom hasn't said he could pull them up. God, what if someone's there?

His fingers shake harder than ever as he pulls the catch back, and he peeks out. There's no one there, as far as he can see.

"All the way out, Jensen." Fuck, how does Jared know him so well? He whimpers and shuffles out of the cubicle properly. He sees himself in the mirror and cries out - he looks so needy, so horny, so fucking desperate. "Daddy, please, I need to come, please -" He can see that the bathroom is empty but he wouldn't even care if it wasn't. He just needs to come so hard, he _needs_ it -

"Go back into the cubicle baby, you've done really well just now."

Jensen shuffles back and locks the door behind him. Despite himself, he feels a lot safer now no one can see him.

"Are you desperate baby boy?"

"Yes, Daddy, so desperate, I need it -"

"Hmm, if only I could see how desperate you are... Then I might be able to let you come."

Jensen groans. "Daddy..." He knows its not going to happen, Jared isn't going to leave work to come and see his cock.

"I want you to take a photo of your dick and send it to me."

Jensen's hips jerk and cries out. "What?"

"You heard me, baby boy. Take a picture of your pretty little dick and send it to me so I can see how desperate my little boy is."

Jensen whimpers. "Yes Daddy."

He fumbles with his phone, sure that his face is flushed as red as his cock. He struggles to take the photo at first, conscious that he's keeping Jared waiting. Finally he manages and he whines at the picture. He sends it to Jared, extremely careful to send it to the correct person. He doesn't want anyone else knowing about how he likes to wear panties and cockrings. He whimpers again at the thought of someone finding out.

Jared whistles, and Jensen takes that to mean he's got the picture. He trembles, hoping its enough, hoping he'll get to come.

"Oh baby, I'm disappointed." Jensen's hope deflates at the words. "I thought you were desperate, but your cock is only a little bit red."

Jensen whimpers. "Please -"

"Oh no Jensen, your dick's gonna have to be purple before I let you come. You've barely tried to get yourself desperate."

"Jared..." Jensen whines loudly.

"Jensen do you need to safeword?"

"N-no."

"Then you know that's not the proper way to talk to me unless your cute little ass wants a spanking."

Jensen flushes with shame. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Good boy. Now I want you to pull your panties and jeans back up and go and finish the shopping."

Jensen starts to protest. "But I can't -"

"Because you look too horny? Too needy?" Jensen feels like Jared has leaned closer, which he knows is impossible because they're on the phone. Still, it feel much more intimate when Jared says, "good. Now everyone's going to know what a needy little slut you are. My needy little slut."

Jensen whines, too horny to say anything.

"I'm going to hang up now. I'll call you later."

Jensen whispers "yes Daddy."

Before Jared ends the call he says "Jensen, remember you can safeword out if you need to? Call me anytime if you do."

Jensen nods and then realises Jared can't see him. "I know that."

He can hear Jared's smile. "Good boy." Then the call ends.

-

Its a relief when he gets home. He'd pretended to the lady at the checkout that he wasn't feeling very well, although he wasn't sure she'd believed him. Especially not when the giant bottle of lube that Jared had told him to buy came through. Jensen had tried to ignore it and if he was honest his blush couldn't get any worse anyway.

When he gets back to the apartment he strips off down to his panties. Jared prefers it when he doesn't wear clothes round the house, and if he can get Jared to fuck him when he gets in he might be allowed to come. His other reason is that his cock is straining painfully against his jeans and any small release or comfort makes him feel a lot better.

He's in the kitchen making dinner, wearing an apron so he doesn't burn himself. His phone vibrates on the kitchen cabinet next to him and he picks it up, already flushing.

Jared's text makes him whimper.

_In a meeting, can't call. Daddy's left you another present in the bathroom cabinet._

Jensen runs through to the bathroom, fingers shaking as he opens it. And then he moans loudly. There's only one thing that Jared can mean.

A large butt plug. And next to it, a dial. _Fuck._

Jared's bought him a vibrator with varying settings. He can imagine what his dom wants him to do with it.

He walks back to the kitchen where he's left his phone, carrying his present. His phone has gone off while he was in the bathroom and he reads the new message.

_Put the plug in. Don't turn it on yet._

Jensen whimpers loudly at the word "yet". Jared's going to tease him out of his mind; he doesn't know if he can cope with it.

He bends over the kitchen table, pulls his panties down and pushes fingers inside himself, stretching his ass. He's still full of Jared's come from that morning, although most of it has leaked out and stained the back of his panties. He's such a fucking mess. He's stretched in no time and then he lubes up the plug and begins easing it in. He moans as he gets it all the way in, resting for a moment before pulling his panties back up. Now he's plugged _and_ bound and god there's nothing hotter than that. Jared owns him completely, owns his ass and his cock and he whines at how much that turns him on.

He picks up his phone and sends his reply.  _Thank you for your present daddy._

Jared's answer comes a few minutes later. _Good boy._

Jensen flushes at the praise. He can never get enough of it, or the humiliation.

He continues cooking, trying to ignore the plug up his ass.

-

 Jensen's on edge for the rest of the afternoon, body humming with anticipation. When his phone buzzes, he already half knows what Jared will want.

_Turn the vibrator on - lowest setting._

Jensen whimpers, hands scrabbling for the dial. He takes a deep breath before switching it on, moaning loudly as the large plug vibrates in his ass. Its only a small amount, but he knows its going to drive him completely crazy.

Jared texts him later telling him to put the setting up. Jensen has to brace himself against the kitchen counter for a few seconds, getting used to the increased vibrations. He lets out a broken whimper as he realises that there are three more settings to go. He can feel his hole fluttering round the vibrating plug, knowing that without the cockring he'd have come already. He wonders if Jared will make him come in his panties and he moans loudly, looking down at his precome stained panties. They're going to be completely ruined.

Jensen's trying to do some ironing when Jared's next text comes. _Next setting._ His fingers shake as he does, biting his lip to stop himself screaming. He can't do this, its too much, it feels too good that it hurts, and tears build in the corners of his eyes. He has to leave the ironing and lean over the sofa, hoping that the change of position will relieve the pressure. Instead it does the opposite and shifts the plug so its vibrating directly against his prostate.

He only moves when he hears his phone buzz again, and he eases himself up, whimpering loudly.

_Daddy wants you to stroke your dick through your panties for him._

No no no. He can't, he's already too hard and needy. He reaches down with a shaking hand and lightly runs his fingers over his silk clad cock. The plug, the cock ring, the panties - he feels like when he does finally get to come he's going to die from overstimulation.

Another buzz from his phone: _Want to see another picture of your pretty dick baby._

Jensen cries out, slipping his panties underneath his cock. Its dark red now, leaking almost continuously. He can barely stay still enough to take a photo, and he has to pause before he sends it to his dom.

The reply is quick. _Mmm looks like you're being a good boy for me Jensen. Turn the vibrator on full. I want your cock to be dark purple when I get home._

Jensen's eyes squeeze shut. He can't, he can't do this. His cock is going to explode out of the cock ring, its not going to be able to hold him back.

He flicks the switch up the final two settings.

-

When Jared gets home, Jensen is a horny and overstimulated mess. He's resorted to leaning over the kitchen cabinet, trying to take pressure off his cock and ass. His face is stained with a steady flow of frustrated tears, his legs shaking uncontrollably. He's so desperate.

He can't even move when Jared comes through the front door; normally he'd meet his boyfriend when he gets home from work. All Jared gets is a broken whimper from the kitchen of "Daddy."

He smiles and then goes to find his boy. He's done so well, Jared didn't think he'd be able to push him this far.

God, Jensen is delicious. He's such a writhing desperate mess that Jared just wants to fuck him over the kitchen cabinet. Not yet, he tells himself. His boy can deal with a little more pushing yet.

He steps behind him and Jensen turns his head, unable to move anything else. He needs Jared, needs his release -

"Daddy, please -" he moans out, a sound that goes straight to Jared's cock.

Jared runs his hands over Jensen's ass, feeling the vibrations of the plug run through his hands. Jensen whimpers loudly at the touch. God, his boy must be so close.

Jared leans down and kisses his neck. "You've done so well for me baby. Daddy's so proud of you."

Jensen tries to turn his head to kiss Jared properly but his dom pulls away slightly. Jensen whines as Jared runs his hands soothingly down his sides. "Will you do one more thing for me, baby boy? Make me even happier before I let you come?"

Jensen whines in frustration. But then, he's got this far, and Jared's finally home - he's done everything else Jared wanted today, why not this too?

He nods, unable to speak. Jared smiles and kisses the freckles on his back. "Good boy. Daddy's gonna make you feel so good, I promise."

He helps Jensen stand up, his legs shaking too much for him to be able to walk properly by himself. Jared leads him to the bedroom and makes his sub kneel on the rug next to the bed. He gets his first proper look at his boy then and fuck he looks so good. So completely frustrated and desperate, tears streaking his pretty cheeks, his plump lips red from where he's no doubt bitten them to hold back his screams of pained arousal, his whole body flushed red with need.

His panties are completely soaked with precome. He grins, his own cock hardening in his work slacks at the thought of Jensen's dick. He's been looking forward to seeing it all day.

Jared unbuttons his slacks and pulls his cock out. He strokes himself a few times, unless Jensen's whining distracts him. He looks down at his boy then and smiles. "Does my baby boy want his mouth stuffed with Daddy's cock?"

Jensen whimpers. "Please Daddy, I've been so good -"

"Hmm sweetheart, I'm not sure yet. Better show Daddy your pretty dick, hmm?"

Jensen whines as he pushes his panties below his cock and balls. Jared lets out a loud groan. Jensen's dick is dark purple, his balls so tight they look like they could burst. God, this was definitely worth waiting all day for.

"Mmm, very pretty baby." Jared holds out his cock for Jensen who shuffles forward eagerly, whimpering uncontrollably as the vibrating plug shifts against his prostate. Jared grabs his hair. "You can only have it if you stroke your own cock the whole time."

Jensen's eyes widen. "But - please - I -"

Jared shakes his head and begins to pull away, but Jensen hurriedly grabs his dick, crying out at how horribly good it feels. Jared smiles and pulls Jensen's mouth onto his cock. "There's my good boy."

Jensen sucks as best he can, but he's distracted by the pleasurable pain in his cock and the rest of his body. He feels like his whole body is on fire with need.

Jared takes pity on him and begins slowly fucking his face, allowing his boy to focus on stroking his dark purple dick. It matches his panties beautifully and Jared takes a moment to appreciate his sub - he's a fucking work of art.

"So beautiful baby," he murmurs, and Jensen whimpers around his cock. Tears are spilling out down his cheeks at the strain of his mouth being stretched round his dom's dick.

Jared feels his orgasm building and pulls out, jerking himself off until he comes all over Jensen's face. Jensen gasps, and its the hottest and most adorable thing Jared's ever seen.

"Up on the bed sweetheart, lets take care of you." Jared strips off and helps Jensen lie on his back on the bed. He's panting and whimpering from need, and Jared showers his body with light kisses. "Gorgeous Jensen, you're so gorgeous."

Jensen gasps. "Jared, please - I can't do this much longer."

Jared kisses his lips softly. "I know, I know. You've done so well. Lets get you out of these panties, hmm? You've made such a mess of them." Jensen flushes bright red with embarrassment as Jared slids them off his legs and Jared kisses him again. "Love you so much Jensen."

"Mmmm, let me come." Jensen huffs and Jared chuckles.

"You want me to fuck you?" Jared says, running a finger along his boy's purple cock. Jensen gargles incoherently.

"Its not gonna take much is it sweetheart?" Jared kisses the tip of Jensen's dick. "Should I suck you off? Fuck you? Or just take the cock ring off and let the vibrator do the work?"

Jensen can only manage a few garbled words. "Fuck, want, please, you, Daddy, please -"

Jared shushes him soothingly and turns the vibrator off before sliding it out of his ass. "You're all ready for me aren't you sweetheart."

He strokes his cock to get himself back to hardness again - he's developed a pretty quick recovery time since getting with Jensen, his boy is absolutely insatiable. He pushes inside, revelling in how Jensen moans and whimpers incoherently. The cock ring is still firmly wrapped around the base of his denied dick, and Jared gives him a few firm strokes, grinning at how Jensen cries out.

Jared begins fucking him, increasing his pace until Jensen's cock is slapping against his own chest, dribbling precome over his flushed skin, and Jensen's crying out, he needs to come so bad -

Jared reaches down and snaps the cock ring off, slamming into his boy's prostate as Jensen comes hard, come spurting out and hitting his chin and covering his whole chest. His head falls back against the pillows and Jared realises that he's actually made his boy orgasm himself unconscious.

Jared pulls out; the scene is over and its now his job to provide the extensive aftercare Jensen needs and deserves now.

He fetches a washcloth from their bathroom and begins wiping the come off Jensen's chest. His boyfriend's cock is still purple, although its fading slightly; Jared will have to keep a close eye on it to make sure its okay. He thinks it will be though; Jensen knows how far he can push himself better than Jared does, and he would have safeworded if he thought it was too much.

Jensen's eyelids begin to flutter and Jared smiles down at him fondly, kissing his cheek. "Welcome back babe."

"Hmmf," Jensen answered. "How long?"

"Were you out?" Jared fills in - really, Jensen is adorable when he's tired and fucked out. "Not long, a few minutes."

Jensen nods and then tugs at Jared's arm sluggishly. "Cuddle?"

Jared smiles. "I'm gonna fetch you something to eat and drink first, okay?"

Jensen frowns but lets go. "Come back quick?"

Jared kisses him gently. "Of course."

He comes back as quickly as he can with soft pyjama bottoms and t shirts for both of them, and he helps a mumbling Jensen into them before climbing into bed with a mug of hot milk, a chocolate bar and an orange. Jensen cuddles into his arms and Jared kisses his hair as he begins feeding him orange segments.

"You did so so well today, babe, I love you so much."

Jensen smiles at that. "It was hard at times but it was hot as hell too."

Jared studies his face closely. "Was it too much? Honestly?"

Jensen shakes his head immediately. "No. Definitely not. I mean, I don't want to do something that big again particularly soon, but I did love it."

Jared nods seriously. "Alright. I might have to keep my hands off your dick for a few days though, let it recover."

Jensen pouts, which is seriously too adorable. Then he grins. "But then, a nice warm mouth around it might actually be good for it -"

Jared grins and kisses him. "I'll see what I can do."

"Mmm, love you," Jensen says, shuffling down so he's cradled better in his boyfriend's arms. He nuzzles his chest. "I'll have to do something for you next."

Jared shakes his head. "Don't be stupid, this is for both of us."

Jensen peeks up at him mischeviously. "Still."

Jared groans. "I don't like surprises."

Jensen grins. "Stop being a boring old man and cuddle with me properly."

And well, how can Jared refuse that?

-

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out a lot longer that I expected!  
> thanks for reading, any comments and kudos are very gratefully recieved! :)


End file.
